How to love a tree spirit
by Ambient Sound
Summary: changed summary. After Eric comes into control of, Hana, a shy tree spirit. He finds that it is harder to control one of the many forces of nature than he thought. how will he handel what he can't truly have? ch.7 is up! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My first trueblood story, go easy on me, but please read and review! Enjoy!

I don't own anything except my own character.

Prologue

"I don't know what he saw in you, but it must have been something he liked. So will you allow me to claim you as my own?" He asked me, his deep, calm voice sending shivers down my spine. I looked up into his dead blue eyes, in that instant part of me thought he wouldn't be so kind as his maker, but the other thought an eternity to walk this earth would be agonizing if I went it alone. The answer started forming in my head, the correct answer, but my reply went some what like this: "Yes….. Eric Northman. I will let you claim me with the hopes that YOU will not regret making this claim." I said firmly, now watching as he moved towards me his figure towering over my own. He slowly bent over me, his face inches away from mine and he smiled down at me revealing his white teeth. His eyes never leaving mine, "I'm very sure that I wont regret this." His cool voice making me shudder under the weight of it all. He lifted up my chin with his cold fingers and I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what exactly he was thinking, but all that disappeared when I saw nothing but pure sensual lust. I cringed now at the thought of being his for all eternity. What was Eric thinking of doing and what was his maker thinking?

Ch. 1 Just Passing Through

The air danced over the Dallas sky, leaves skidded over side walks and streets. Tree's swayed and sighed as the wind rushed past their trunks. Flowers bounded to the earth enjoyed a soft graze of wind every now and then. It was the simplest details such as these that didn't go unnoticed by

Godric. The evening steadied her pace slowly putting the sun to rest and the sky began to darken, the wind blew with a sense of direction. Godric felt the wind dance through his hair, graze his flesh and bring a smile to his face.

He was standing in his garden, trying to enjoy the nature that surrounded him when the wind began to die down. As the wind became nothing more than a gentle breeze, Godric began to pick up a scent he faintly recognized, but the more he smelled it the more he could not remember. The scent was not strong it was light, he then recognized the scent.

It reminded him of the perfume Isabella wore, only that this smell was a bit more…wild. Godric looked around to see if indeed it was some creature he had not come face to face with in his 2000 of life. The smell was amazing and it was getting closer, but for the life of him he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Godric started walking deeper into his garden, looking around bushes, but none held the same smell that is until he heard a light crunching of grass behind him. He wiped around only to come within a few feet of figure standing directly across from him. The figure was that of a woman, Godric didn't know how he should go about this seeing as it was a woman and that he did not want to harm anyone human or vampire. He began to take in her appearance: she was wearing a light pink tunic with designs that looked like flower petals on her shirt, her pants were not too tight looking but enough to show the bottom half of her figure, and she was bare foot. Godric then looked at the woman's face and realized that she had a child's innocent face. "What is your name?" he asked her still looking at her, but she did not answer she only stared at him.

After a while of them looking at each other she spoke, "My name is FuroHana, I am simply passing through." She told him, her voice was soft and sweet. Godric looked at her in wonder, she seemed very young, but had the look of someone who had lived for thousands of years. "Please forgive my surprise. I am Godric. I have never seen you in this area before…again forgive me for asking, but you do not smell like a human." He stated as he put his hands behind his back, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked at him with interest and smiled to him, "No, I am not human. I am a… a wanderer. You are vampire are you not?" she asked him now mimicking his movements and placed her hands behind her back. Godric was amused by this news and decided to get to the point. "A wanderer would not use the elements around them to get past my guardsYou do not smell like a human, but you smell very much like a flower or a tree. Am I wrong about this?" he asked her, he felt the wind pick up and with it her scent.

"Please forgive me; I am not a very good liar. No I am not a wanderer, I am a tree spirit and I am only passing through the area. I did not mean to disturb you." She told him apologetically, she began to move once again, but was stopped when she noticed that Godric was now in front of her. "You are not disturbing me; I've noticed that your presence here in my home has caused my garden to liven up. Will you not stay and talk? I have never met or even spoken to a being such as yourself and I would find it shameful if I had passed up this opportunity to meet your kind." He stated to her, Godric obviously found her interesting as he eyed her when she shyly agreed. "You may call me Hana for short if you like? I've never conversed with a vampire before or have been invited into ones home. Thank you." She said to him, now following him into his mansion.

Hana cautiously stepped behind Godric making sure that she would not lose her way, seeing as the mansion was enormous. She walked a few feet behind him taking in all that she saw; the house was well cared for and there seemed to be nothing out of place, but there seemed to be many rooms perhaps he was not the only one living here. The thought that other vampires lived here as well made her quickly rethink about her accepting his offer. Godric looked back at Hana and saw that she was troubled, she may have picked up that this was his nest and perhaps this is why by the look on her face that she was on edge. "Hana do not worry, the vampires that live here know better than to frighten our guests. I will show you that they are more civilized than most humans think." He tried to reassure her, but at the mention of more vampires in one setting showed more alerted ness on her face than he was expecting. Godric figure that there was a reason as to why tree spirits were more elusive than vampires; he did feel like he was taking her away from the freedom she was enjoying. As they continued to walk down to corridor Godric began to think of a way to speak to Hana without scaring her.

"Hana, I will not let them harm you. You have nothing to worry about." He said to her comfortingly. They finally stopped in front of a dark oak wood door; Godric opened it and stepped inside now turning to Hana as she followed him in. Hana looked around at the dimly lit room and was immediately frightened at how many vampires were there, she looked around to see if Godric was still around her. She then felt a hand on her back and looked around to find that it was Godric's, "Come follow me, they will not harm you." He told her now leading her into the area where the most vampires were. When they neared the large crowd all the vampires took notice and stepped aside to let them pass, Hana saw a chair the was untouched and realized that it was somewhat of a throne. Godric took a seat in it and motioned for her to sit as well, Hana cautiously sat down and at that moment every vampire looked at her. Then a woman from deep within the crowd stepped forward, "Godric? Who is she?" asked the woman, who now examined Hana with the utmost interest.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Please Read & Review. Enjoy!

Ch.2 to House a Tree

The female vampire spoke with a Hispanic accent, her dark brown hair simply added more beauty to her well fit body. Hana grew more intimidated by the minute, but finally Godric came through with an answer. "She is a friend of mine and no harm shall come to her while in or away from my presence. Disobey and I will see to your punishment personally." He stated to all the vampires as they began to take in her appearance and her smell. One vampire quickly came out from the crowed and stood in front of Godric and Hana, "What are you doing sheriff? The human is for food not for a pet and should be treated as such!" growled the male vampire who was wearing a cowboy hat, a black buttoned up shirt, dark blue jeans and boots, he was now looking at Hana and beginning to advance on her. Hana was not going to be treated like a weakling and so she shot up from her seat, prepared to stand her ground as the vampire got very close, "Excuse me?-" she said, but was cut off suddenly when Godric quickly stepped in front of her and watched as his hand darted up the male vampires throat.

"Stan, do not ever insult a higher being than us." He barked at the man called Stan, he then turned to everyone that was in confusion at the spectacle that unfolded. The female vampire then walked over to Godric, "What do you mean?" she asked him as she now turned her head to face Hana, confusion plainly shown in her dark eyes. Godric let go of Stan and turned around to face Hana as well, "Isabella, what we are looking at is a tree spirit. One of legends, they are… real." He finished now looking at Hana with a smile on his face that said that even he could not believe he was looking at a tree spirit. Hana felt very awkward that she sprouted two cherry blossoms on either side of her head when every vampire in the room began to whisper about her, Godric then sat down and motioned for her to do the same. "So you're really a tree spirit? I have heard so many tales of you're kind." said Isabella in awe as she now stood in front of Hana, "Yes, my name is FuroHana, but you may call me Hana." She answered the woman now feeling a little more comfortable.

Throughout the night almost all the vampires had questioned Hana on everything she knew about being a spirit since the beginning, but Hana gave vague answers. Godric sensed that she was getting tired and had told everyone to stop asking her questions, "Hana, may I speak to you in private?" it was more like a command to her, but at least she would get away from all of them. She quickly stood up and rushed after Godric, passing all the vampires that had asked her questions. Isabella watched as the two left the room and then turned to Stan, "What do you think he'll ask her?" she was now looking at him watching as he rubbed his neck. "To get the hell out of here, I hope." He said coldly, now eyeing the tree spirit with a nasty look.

"What do you think of my nest? Everyone seemed to be taken with you." Godric confirmed while looking at Hana, he found that he himself was quite taken with her as well. "You are greatly respected as far as I can tell. To tell you the truth I was… frightened, you are very different from your clan." She told him, now looking else where trying to find something else to talk about. Godric led her to a patio outside; she saw that everything was bathed in moon light and it warmed her heart that she could see the nature she missed. Hana then looked at Godric and admired his features, they were soft, he had the look of a teenager that would never grew up, but then there was a certain sadness in his eyes that made him look older than he did.

Godric rose to meet her gaze and a knowing smile appeared on his face, "Living for 2000 years allows one to see the horrors of the world and how unchanged mankind is, but then again it shows how much love and trust there is between us and those who are willing to accept us for who we are… although it seems unbelievable." He noted, still looking at her. "Yes, but now mankind is at war with themselves, seeing as how some of them look to your kind for eternal love and friendship. Then I begin to wonder: what would happen if everything they thought about fairytales were true? About the spirits, I mean. Do you think if the spirits of the earth reveal themselves, would you think they'd use us against you? Now that I think about it, they probably would. Millions of years ago the people believed in my kind, they would pray for a good harvest, to keep the earth alive and to even protect someone they were closer to my kind since it was our duty to care for them, but after all these years they have forgotten. Maybe our disappearance into myth was to shield us from becoming weapons to the humans. Perhaps weapons against your kind." Hana inquired now looking from Godric to the moon, she still felt him staring at her. "Then perhaps it is better to stay hidden then to ever know the shame of killing a vampire you once knew as a friend. It would be humiliating to a tree spirit to kill anything when you know that it was your soul duties keep it alive. When I was turned two thousand years ago we believed in your kind, but why did you never answer?" he asked her, he heard her sigh and even though he might have known the answer, he wanted to hear it from her. "War. The humans had stopped believing in us and so we stopped answering their prayers because they were foolish to think we would aid them in war. So we spread out all over the world doing what came natural to us, protecting the earth and growing its plants not because we were asked to, but because it was our way of quietly co-existing with the humans." She finished taking a deep breath and then looked back at Godric, "I should be going now, it was very nice meeting you, Godric." She told him as she began to walk away.

"Will you not stay? You seem very tired to be walking around here at all hours of the night. My garden and patrons seem to enjoy your being here. I would like to get to know you better and I have many questions to ask you." He called to her as she turned around to face him; a confused look was plain on her face. "Wouldn't it seem unethical to have a tree spirit living in your nest? I mean what with all the vampires living there, I would expect for them to feel intimidated by me." She pointed out to him, but he raised his hand and to counter her comment. "Only Isabella, Stan, two other vampires and I live here. The rooms are for guests and I would be honored if you stayed here. Besides I think walking alone in this world make someone like you go mad, you don't really have to be alone." He spoke, his words hitting home in Hana's heart and she turned to him with a smile on her face. "I have been wandering around for centuries, I do feel a bit tired, but won't I be getting in your way? You must be very busy, considering your rank." She warned him as she stood still, watching Godric's every move.

"You're probably the only being in this world who will understand what it means to live forever. I can assure you that you won't get in my way, I enjoy our conversations actually." He complimented her, now watching the wind dance through her hair. Hana then walked over to Godric, clasped her hands together in front of him and bowed. Godric watched in adoration and counted his blessings that for once he met somebody that was like him. The only difference was that she gave life and that he gave death, but that did not put aside the fact that she would now live here, with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not up dating soon, i started classes and now i'm able to work on this stroy. On the Weekends.

Enjoy! A certain vampire is introduced in this chapter!

Ch.3 Love at a passing glance

The sun rose up nicely lighting everything, which was hidden the night before, in its wake, Hana stirred under her new covers and she opened her eyes to examine her surroundings. The room she was in was brightly lit up by the sun light that peered in through her window and she took in a deep breath that consisted of fresh morning air and… seeds? Hana shot up from her bed and saw that her nose was not deceiving her; there on a chair against the wall were a gathering of seeds piled in a small pyramid that sat perfectly on the chair and behind them laid a note. Hana got out of bed and walk over to the chair, picked up the small note and began to read.

Dear Hana,

I found these seedlings outside your window last night; it looks like they wanted to be planted by you. As you probably already know my patrons and I are already asleep for the day, but please feel free to help yourself to anything around the house. Come night fall I would like to speak to you again, but in a different setting. In the closet next to you there are a few dresses that I'd like for you to wear this coming evening; pick whichever one that catches your eye. There are a collection of shoes for your use as well.

, Godric

She looked up from the letter and found that there was a closet next her that she had not noticed, she softly opened the two closet doors and saw what looked like an array of bright colors. She shyly looked through all of them and found them all beautiful, but she did find one that was to her liking. The dress was cut just below the knee, it showed her chest, but it wasn't too revealing, it was a light pink and was embroidered at the hem with what looked like flower petals.

Hana looked at herself in the mirror; she had never seen herself wear anything other than what she usually traveled around in and for a moment she felt like a normal girl and not a tree spirit.

She found a nice pair of white closed toed shoes; she put them and felt even prettier. Hana then looked at the pile of seeds, pick them up and left her room to find the garden. Although it took her a while to find the garden, she found it and began to plant the seeds all over the place. It had taken awhile, but she had successfully made them sprout and by then the sun was already setting. "I see that you planted the seedlings, it looks like they're already sprouting." She heard Godric's calm voice from behind her; she stood up to look at Godric better. Hana noticed that he was wearing a grey buttoned up shirt, black pants and dress shoes, she felt him starring at her, "That dress suits you very well, there is somewhere I'd like to take you this evening." He said to her now taking her hand and leading her into the house, from the looks of it seemed that everyone left for the night.

"Godric where are we going? Is it bad?" she asked him, now trying to free her hand from his grip ,as they walked into the garage, but he held on to her until they found a car. He opened the door for her, she felt that there was something wrong with the way he was acting and the strange feeling only intensified as he got into the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out from the drive way a little fast, Godric seemed a bit distracted, but Hana didn't press further for fear that he would lash out. "Forgive me for the silence, I have been thinking about something. I'd like to ask you a question if you don't mind." He told her not looking away from the road. Hana felt a little more relived and sighed in content and Godric seemed to notice because he smiled while still driving.  
--------------------------------------- (end of dream)

Hana had suddenly awoken, looking around herself if she was really dreaming or not and she was. It seemed like that memory only happened yesterday, but the fact of the matter was that Hana didn't feel like delving into it anymore; seeing as it was the only thing that remained in her mind about Godric. She shook her head to wake herself, she noticed that she was in the back seat of a car, his car and took notice that it was still night and that he had not stopped driving. Hana looked over at the driver's seat and saw that the blond man was going over the speed limit she didn't want to disturb him, but she wondered why he was driving like a mad man. Hana then looked out the back window and saw that the sun was rising, as swiftly as she could she climbed over to the passenger's side of the car.

"The suns coming up, I need to find a place to rest for the day." She heard him say calmly, even though a regular vampire would be freaking out right about now, but that didn't seem to be Eric's style. Hana looked up at the blond man and wanted to say something, but was jet lagged from all the emotions that were jam packed in her head. She then looked back at the horizon, saw that the sun light was barely peaking over the trees and she then looked over to Eric, who seemed unfazed by what was going on. Hana then opened the glove compartment and found a map of the Louisiana area, it took her awhile to find where they were at, "There is a hotel not too far ahead, we could stop there for today." She said now looking up at him, she saw him nod and that was it. The sun light pierced through the trees and into the car and still Eric didn't seem to mind, but to Hana it was another story.

Although she did not know Eric very much, she did not like the idea of losing her life on the highway because the vampire sitting next her was being exposed to the sun light, she suddenly grabbed his hand that was exposed to the sun and held on to it. "What do you think you're doing? I. Don't. Liked. To. Be. Touched." He growled now looking down at her hand that covered his, but she didn't move seeing as how the sun light marred his flesh.

"Your skin is burning off, I cannot simply stand by and watch as you burn." She barked back at him, not afraid to look at his face and prove her point. Suddenly there came a fizzing sound and they both looked down at Eric's hand, his hand was beginning to heal and he then looked back up to her face, "You and I are going to have a talk once we find that hotel and you're going to answer all my questions." He said to her, his voice was deep and conniving which sent shivers down her spine, but she still held on to him. He finally found the hotel and took a sharp turn off the highway and onto the road leading to the hotel also taking a sharp turn into the parking lot. He turned off the car and with god like speed left to find the front desk leaving Hana by herself, but she found the front desk and asked the lady sitting behind the desk where her friend went, she was given a second key and set off to find him. Room 27 was where Hana found herself standing, she put in the key, unlocked the door and went inside, the room was well lit, too lit for a vampire, but she then walked into the bath room.

Eric was laying in the tub and he looked up to find Hana standing in the door way, he then moved his head back to where it was at first and closed his eyes, "This isn't a vampire friendly hotel, you're lucky the woman at the front desk was an idiot because if she wasn't she would have kicked us out." He said mockingly and continued, "I haven't forgotten about my questions that I'm going to ask you. I'll ask you later though, I need to rest and I suggest you do the same because we leave tonight for Shreveport." He commanded and had the look like he didn't want to hear any complaints she had. Hana left the bath room with a soft sigh, found the bed and laid in it, she looked up at the ceiling thinking about Godric, how she would dearly miss him, and how she was now stuck with Eric Northman. These thoughts now deeply imbedded in her head caused another sigh to escape her lips and sleep to take over.

-----------------------------------(authors note)  
Ok, now I fixed it! Sorry if it got a little confusing for you all. Next chapter will be  
up soon. Although I have no idea what'll happen next... Just kidding. I have a vague idea! Haha! I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. You'll find out how Hana got into that situation with Eric in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The dream sequences are before Godric goes missing. I have made the dream sequences noticable now. Read & Review. Enjoy! Theres more to come!

Ch. 4 Old memories and hard changes

Hana's thoughts were out of control, she had recently lost the one vampire she loved, but now she had to worry about what Eric wanted from her. She tried to sleep and to no avail because she could not leave the memory of Godric behind, he had taken her in, cared for her as if one of his own, befriended her, and loved her. Hana wiped away a single tear that caressed her child like face, she now felt more lost then she had ever been in her years of wandering this earth. The hours went by very slowly and by now Eric must have been asleep because there was dead silence in the bathroom. Hana could not sleep no matter how hard she was trying and it finally paid off and she was soon passed out.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (dream sequence)

"Most humans would not care to be even seen by a vampire and yet you care not if I touch your hand, why?" Godric asked Hana, he was standing next to her and admiring her long slender neck, taking in her wild scent. Hana looked at him as if seeing him for the first time in ages, "I am not like most people, in fact I am not even a person. I am used to your presence already even though we've only known each other a short time." She answered him, now meeting his eyes. Godric inched closer to her, he was sporting the look of interest as his body was almost pushed against hers, but this did not go unnoticed. "Is something bothering you?" Hana asked, now bringing Godric back to life and he only looked back into her eyes again. "Have you ever fallen in love with somebody on the street knowing that you will never see them again?" he quickly changed the subject, trying to get off the topic he had brought her out to the city for. "Yes, I only know that it is foolish because you can never have them or the possibility is that you could, but you can't only for the reason that you do not want them to get hurt because of you. It is sad, now that I think about it." She said still looking at him; she now turned her whole body to face him. "Why do you ask?" she inquired, raising her eye brows with interest.

"No reason…" he trailed off, now trying to figure out what to say next while still staying off the topic that hammered at his undead heart. "I know that you would not make small talk if it meant that you didn't have something on your mind. You can tell me Godric, I would not think it silly if it ever came from you." She stated as she now watched him, wondering what he would say.

"I want to claim you as mine."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _(End of dream)

Hana's eyes flew open at the slightest movement on the bed; she shot up right, but was brought back down and pinned by a powerful force. She looked up in exasperation only to find Eric pinning her down, "What are you doing?! Urgh! Get off! Stop!" she exclaimed, trying to fight him off, but was silenced by one big hand that covered her mouth. "Stop struggling and stay quiet, now I've got questions that need to be answered and you are going to answer truthfully. Now, what are you?" he asked her, now removing his hand from her mouth to her jaw making her face him. He stared deeply into her eyes and blinked a few times when he realized that he could not glamour her. "You're giving me a headache! Didn't Godric tell you?" she exclaimed now lying still, she then took a deep breath and continued, "I am a tree spirit, I was only passing through the area when I met Godric." She finished, her eyes looking back up into his and she watched as he took in this information when his eyes were looking above her head. He then looked back at her, "What was that back there in the car? You healed my hand, how and why?" he asked her. "I have the ability to heal, it comes with being what I am, and I have to be able to heal the earth. Now you asked about why, because you are Godric's offspring and I would feel very ashamed if I had let you burn." She stated to him, he then let go of her and stood up, his eyes not leaving her small frame. Eric stood at the side of the bed next to her thinking for a long time; he then spoke, "Why didn't you stop him? He seemed to enjoy talking about you and your many quirks. You could have stopped him from meeting the sun, why?" after he said that the room fell silent. "I can't answer that, its- it's very painful when every time I think about it, about him. I'm sorry Eric." She concluded not meeting his gaze.

Eric wasn't satisfied with what she gave him and so he pinned her down again with more force, Hana let out a sharp yelp as he did this. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! TELL ME WHY YOU COULDN'T SAY NO! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! HE TALKED ABOUT YOU EVERY FUCKING CHANCE HE GOT AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHY?" he screamed at her, his right eye threatened to leak blood. Hana watched as the collected blood from his right eye fell and landed on her left cheek, she felt terrible for not telling him and it should have probably been left at that, but she could not bear to see his blood fall anymore. "He already had the urge to kill himself way before I met him. Do not think for a second that I didn't want to stop him from doing it, but that was his choice! Believe me when I tell you this, even though he loved me he could not live the way he was and that was a decision he wanted to make! No matter how much it has pained me I could never tell Godric to stay alive for my own selfish reasons! I would never torture him like that, a choice is a choice it does not matter if it comes from a human or from a supernatural being, it is a choice! I must respect what that being wants to do with their life because it is their life not mine to control! The same could be said of you Eric, you've known him one thousand years of your life and you got the same response, he had it made up in his mind to meet the sun already." She stopped because now she was beginning to shed tears of her own.

Hana then place her hand on Eric's cheek and watched as he stiffened, "It did not matter whether you were his child or that I was his claimed love, when it came time for him to make a choice he left us both out of the picture." She finished now watching him bleed more tears, her eyes began to over flow with tears of her own and Eric took noticed. He sat up and brought Hana along with him as he embraced her, he didn't seem to care at the moment about what other vampires who knew him to be heartless would say now if they saw him holding a crying tree spirit, but he had recently lost his maker and made an exception for now.

Hana wept into his clothes, trying not to sound too loud while Eric dried the blood from his eyes with one hand.

The car ride was a silent one, Hana felt like Eric didn't want to talk to her right now at the moment and she didn't feel like say anything as well. The moon was high tonight, it reminded her of the way his skin would glow at night, Godric's skin, but she quickly pushed the thoughts of him out of her mind. She looked over to Eric, who was still driving, "So where are we going?" she asked now eyeing him, she was afraid of the answer she might get. "Fangtasia, I have one more question for you. I won't ask you until we get there, understand?" he told her, not looking at her as he watched the road. Hana looked back at the road and took a deep breath; this was going to be a long night driving with Eric.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (Dream Sequence)

"What does that mean?" Hana asked Godric, never leaving his eyes she might have known what he meant, but she didn't know what kind of claim he might mean. "I want you to stay be my side for the time being, I would like you to be my companion." He explained to her as he watched her take in this new development. Godric didn't want her to run off anywhere else, he was beginning to feel quite possessive of her and wanted no one else to claim her should they decide to. "Godric, wouldn't that seem very unethical to claim me? Would you not find trouble amongst your comrades if you do this?" she asked him as her big brown eyes searched his deep blue ones for answers. "I honestly don't care if they find it blasphemous or not, the fact of the matter is that I want you with me from now on." He stated still looking at her; she shifted her footing and brought her hands to meet Godrics. She leaned in towards him as he took her hands in his, "Godric no matter how un-natural this union may be. I FuroHana, tree spirit of this earth, allow vampire Godric to claim me as his own." She announced to him, she watched as his face seemed to brighten up more then she had seen the moon do so. "I then claim you as mine." He stated to her and then leaned into her presence, he inhaled her wild scent, and as softly as he could he pressed his lips to hers.

Hana froze at the contact of him, but she felt like she had to get used to it since it seemed like they would be doing that often.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (End of dream)

Hana was awoken abruptly when the car jolted to a stop; she looked around herself to see what happened when she saw that Eric had stopped the car. "What's wrong? Why are we stopped?" she asked him, who she now saw was eyeing her with a strange look on his face. "We're here, a word of warning: I want you to stay by my side at all times, don't look at anyone else until I tell you to, don't talk to anyone else that I see as threatening, and finally Do not wander off by yourself, Understood?" he commanded now opening his door and getting out, Hana fallowed suite and got out. She closed the door and was about to turn when she bumped into Eric's wall like form, "Sorry." She quickly apologized, but was silenced when he grabbed her wrist and stormed off.

"Do you own this place?" she quickly asked in a huff because she was finding hard to catch up with Eric's long strides. "You're very observant, yes I own this bar, now stay close." He said as he walked passed a man at the entrance, they gave each other a nod and Eric proceeded to go inside with Hana trailing after him. Just then she entered the bar and everything seemed to stop, Hana felt everybody eyes on her. She did her best as to not look at anybody, but felt everybody's glares on her and she moved closer to Eric for comfort.

Eric felt Hana come closer to his back and he noticed that she was shacking, but he had no time to pay any mind to her. He saw vampires eyeing his smaller companion with pure lust no doubt they could smell her insanely wild scent and wanted a taste, the fang bangers eyed her with much inertest and jealousy and well the tourist were along for the ride like everyone else. Eric didn't care in the least if they now loathed or loved the tiny tree spirit, the minute anyone attacks their deaths would be assured. Eric needed her alive, he knew that she would be of great use to him, but as to what he would use her for he didn't know yet.

Eric saw Pam standing next to his office door, when he was near enough he motioned with his free hand to open the door and to join them inside. Pam did so and fallowed them in eyeing Hana as she did, Hana took in the female vampires appearance: she was a dirty blond whose hair was held up in a pony tail, she seemed to have blue eyes or brown seeing that it was too dark to see, she was wearing what seemed to be a blood red suite that fit her figure nicely and wore high heels. Hana thought she was very pretty, but she couldn't help notice that there seemed to be a sinister side to this woman not like Isabel.

"What do we have here, a tree spirit? I thought they were a myth?" asked the woman who was still eyeing Hana with inertest. "She was Godric's claim and she was entrusted to me by Godric himself before his passing. Pam this is Hana, Hana this is my child, Pam." He introduced the two, Pam looked at Hana, and Hana looked at Pam. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Pam, I am FuroHana, but may call me Hana." Hana greeted, bowing to her and Pam smiled with acceptance. "She's very polite, I'd keep her very close if I were you, Eric." Stated Pam now looking back towards Eric. "Leave us Pam, I want you keep a look out on our patrons tonight. I have business to discuss with our little tree spirit." He commanded Pam, his eyes now looking in Hana's direction. After Pam left Eric then strode over to Hana and pushed her against the door.

(Hana's POV)

"I don't know what he saw in you, but it must have been something he liked. You will allow me to claim you as my own." He stated to me, his deep, calm voice sending shivers down my spine. I looked up into his dead blue eyes, in that instant part of me thought he wouldn't be so kind as his maker, but the other thought an eternity to walk this earth would be agonizing if I went it alone. The answer started forming in my head, the correct answer, but my reply went somewhat like this: "Yes….. Eric Northman. I will let you claim me with the hopes that YOU will not regret making this claim." I said firmly, now watching as he pushed towards me his figure towering over my own. He slowly bent over me, his face inches away from mine and he smiled down at me revealing his white teeth.

His eyes never leaving mine, "I'm very sure that I won't regret this." His cool voice making me shudder under the weight of it all. He lifted up my chin with his cold fingers and I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what exactly he was thinking, but all that disappeared when I saw nothing but pure sensual lust. I cringed now at the thought of being his for all eternity. What was Eric thinking of doing and what was his maker thinking?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I hope you all like this new chapter! There's still more to come! Enjoy! Please R&R!

Ch. 5: From blood to water for the claim

The night was spent in a bit of fear due to the fact that Hana had just been claimed in a rather strange way. She had been laying in a bed, somewhere within Fangtasia, ever since Eric let her leave his office, Hana was still trying not to think too hard about what had happened in his office a few hours before.

(FLASH BACK to a few hours before)

Hana felt like shrinking into nothingness, seeing as how Eric was towering over her. She dared to look up at him without fear in her eyes, "Umm, so what do we do? I've never been claimed before not even by Godric." She thought out loud now watching him move back a little, but not too much because he still had me where he wanted her. Eric's face showed no emotion, which Hana presumed to be his thinking face, but he still had his eyes on her perhaps thinking as to why hadn't Godric claimed the way vampires would.

"Give me your wrist." He commanded her, as he watched her raise up her arm. Hana wondered if this was the way vampires claimed what would be rightfully theirs; she then felt a very sharp pain come from her wrist. Hana was being held in place by Eric as she watched him feed from her wrist, she barked out a scream as she felt her energy being drained. Eric suddenly stopped as he stepped back from her; Hana looked at her wrist and noticed that it was already healing leaving no bite marks. She then looked back at Eric and saw that he was gagging, she rushed over to him only to be pushed back, and Eric was throwing up her blood all over the floor. Pam burst through the office door and walked over to Eric to see what had happened and took notice of the floor covered in blood.

Pam then looked at Hana and rounded on her, "What the hell did you do?" she grabbed Hana from the caller of her shirt, her fangs out and ready. Hana was frightened enough by what happened to Eric that she couldn't speak to Pam. She watched as Eric spat out more of her blood and then he seemed to regain himself, he stood up properly and looked over his shoulder at Hana. "Pam, let her go." Eric's voice was a beacon of relief that meant he was ok and Pam let Hana go. "What did she do to you? Was her blood poisoned? I think she's witch." Pam hissed the last accusation, now turning her eyes to her maker.

Eric stood over the pool of Hana's blood and sported the look of astonishment, "The very fact that she is a tree spirit means that I can't drink her blood. She's not a human therefore her blood is of a higher power and should not be taken, ever. No wonder Godric couldn't truly claim you." He stated as he, Pam and Hana looked back at the ground, what lay before them was a pile of cherry petals where the blood once was.

"What would happen if she were to take your blood?" asked Pam now looking at the pile with shock. Eric then looked back up to Hana, "We should discuss this later, it's almost sunrise and I need rest." He said now looking at Pam, "Leave a note for Ginger to clean this up, when she gets here, Pam." He finished, in a flash he was in front of Hana now taking her arm and walking her into another room where there was a bed waiting for her. Before Eric left her alone he turned to her when he was at the door, "You are going to be my claim." He growled out.

(End of FLASH BACK)

Hana sighed to herself, thinking of how he sounded angry, but she couldn't help that her blood made him sick, was sick even the right term to describe how Eric reacted to her blood? She sat up, got out of bed and began to pace, she was think very hard when she bumped into a wall or what felt like one. Hana looked up and met cold, dead eyes that belonged to Eric, "Sorry, I didn't see you!" Hana exclaimed stepping back from him only to receive a light chuckle. "What were you thinking about that made not see someone as tall as me?" he said coolly, still staying where he was. "Are you alright? Did my blood make you sick?" Hana's question made Eric realize that she was as innocent as he was dead. "I don't think 'sick' is the right term to use for me, I'm already dead. No, I think your blood almost purified me into being six feet in dirt." He mocked her once again, now stepping towards her almost a few inches in front her now.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that would happen." She apologized now looking down at her feet, but her face was brought up by Eric's cold fingers. "I'll forgive you if you do something for me….. I want you to be my hostess for this bar. As in entertain my closest patrons and I want you to start when we open tonight." It was like a full circle slap in the face for poor Hana. Her big brown eyes showed fear at this news, "M-me…you want m-me to be a-a hostess? Why? I've done nothing wrong! I won't do something so humiliating! No, I won't do it, you can forget it!" Hana was now shouting in Eric's face, not really caring if he could over power her, or that he could do something far worse.

Eric then grabbed a hold of her and threw her on the bed with so much force that Hana didn't have enough reaction time because he was now straddling her, his massive hands pinning her wrists to the bed. "LET GO OF ME! ERIC STOP!" she screamed, but was once again silenced by one of his giant hands. "I'm not telling you to sleep with them, I told you to entertain them and you ARE going to do it." He ordered her now getting off of her; he then walked over to a closet in the corner of the room and opened it. He then turned to her with an evil grin on his face, "I want you to go and shower first, then find something to put on from in here." He pointed to the closet, Hana couldn't believe what was happening right now, but she felt too shaken to do something. Eric began to leave the room, but soon stopped at Hana's bedside and then cupping her cheek with his hand he said, "I think you should dance for them, I've never seen a tree spirit dance for anyone it should be very interesting." He sounded cold with every word he spoke; she felt like some how he was still angry about Godric.

"What do you have to gain from all this?" she questioned him making him stop in his tracks, for a moment they were silent all that could be heard was Hana's breathing. "Power, the fact that even a tree spirit can be controlled by a vampire will show that we are the better species. Chow will be waiting for you outside this door and will show you to your stage." He said as he then shut the door, Hana felt a single tear fall from her right eye and her heart began to break.

She stood up from bed, walked into the bathroom and started to shower; as the water fell on her head she wished that Godric were still alive. He would have taken her away from here and everything would be the way it used to, but it wasn't. The water made her feel like crying even more, she wanted to run away from here fly to anywhere in the world, but she had to stay here it was one of Godric's wishes, it was all because of what he said.

(FLASH BACK)

"You want me to what?" Hana asked Godric as they sat in the living room of the hotel they were in, they had just escaped hellish nightmare that was the booming of Godric's nest. "I would like for you to care for my child, Eric, in my place." Godric stated, now looking at their hands clasping together. Hana felt helpless at the request he made, but she was bound to him if not by blood, then by love. She felt that there was something wrong with the way Godric had been acting recently ever since he came back from the fellowship. "What are you going to do? Why do you want me to care for Eric?" she asked him, now looking at him and then she felt a wave of pain come over her heart, she blinked back tears that began to form on her eyes. "Godric, did you wish to meet the sun? Tell me now, because I felt terrible when Isabel said that I shouldn't look for you on my own. She said that they would capture me as well if I went after you. Is this true?" she asked him as she rose to meet his eyes.

Godric looked at her and it seemed he had a heavy heart with his next answer, "Yes, I wanted to meet the sun because we should not even exist in this world, not like you can you have every right to do what you do, to bring life. I am tired of feeding off of blood, I am tired. Although I am glad Isabel told you to stay, as you once said before, they would use your gift on me and have you kill me while all at once thinking that God was helping them. I would never want you to have to live with the regret of killing a vampire you once called, your love." He finished as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers; they stayed that way for a long while, kissing each other as if they would never see one another again.

After a while they pulled away and Godric asked Hana again, "Will you care for Eric?" she looked into his eyes and nodded, "Yes, Godric." She answered.

(End of FLASH BACK)

Hana stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, found undergarments and put them on. She walked over to the closet and was bombarded with a mass of dark gothic clothes, it took Hana a while to get used to seeing so much black seeing as how she was used to bright and flowery clothes, the clothes Godric liked for her to wear. She found a black dress with pink lace, was in tatters around the hem of the skirt area and that had a corset all of which resembled what a gothic fairy would wear.

She fit into the costume nicely and all that was left were shoes, but since she was so used to walking around bare footed, she put on knee high black socks. She went back into the bathroom to fix her hair and put on a little make-up, she came back out looking exact like that gothic fairy she imagined. Her hair was curled in random places, it was bushy at the top, but it wasn't that crazy and many random strands fell all over her head except her face. She had put on a little eye shadow and pink lipstick she found. The cherry blossoms on the sides of her head seemed to bloom more and a few petals fell into her hair.

She looked the way she felt: sad, lost, tired, and angry at Eric for making her do this. She didn't know how, but someday she would get back at him in the way he would least expect it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Well as you seem to know, i will not be addressing the Marie Anne plot line. Any how i hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R! Enjoy! There's more to come!

Ch. 6: To read a cherry tree

The music made her dance faster; its beat pumped at her soul and took her heart. Hana wasn't herself right now and she didn't care, she had forgotten for a moment that she was going to get Eric back, that she felt like everything that she dressed like and that she felt sick for the earth that she missed. She was dancing in a sea of danger as the vampires watched her in awe, fangs were out, animosity and hunger seemed to dig at them as they all watched the tree spirit dance. Her dance wasn't one you'd expect to see from a lady of the night, it was beautiful, mesmerizing, and unforgettable. It was something a vampire in this day and age was not accustomed to seeing.

Eric observed from his seat as his many patrons were enticed by the new edition to the bar, he himself was a bit taken with the tree spirit's dance, but he would never in his undead life mention it to anyone though. Eric was staring obsessively at every move Hana made, when he noticed that she was releasing a lot of her scent and from the reaction the surrounding vampires made it seemed that she was driving them insane. This became irritating to Eric and the possibility of one of them trying to attack her was a likely outcome. He gave them all his best 'stay the hell away from what is mine' glare and all the vampires looked in his direction, they all stepped back from the stage Hana was dancing on. Hana kept dancing not really caring if the vampires paid attention or not, the vampires still viewed her from a far and this made Eric a little mad, but there was nothing he could do they were his customers and they had obeyed him when told to get back.

Eric then smelled a familiar scent, the unwavering scent of Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton; he was expecting them when he called the night before. The topic was to come by that night to meet his new claim, although this was more of a job for Sookie, but she couldn't leave home without Bill following her every step. Eric felt that Sookie was disgruntled about being here, due to the blood that she drank from him back in Dallas, but this was her job and there was no way she could get out of it now. He watched as the lovely blond woman made her way through the crowd with vampire Bill behind her. What Eric would give to have Bill out of the way and Sookie on his lap, but he remembered himself when the couple came closer.

"What did you call us here for, Eric, I see nothing wrong." Bill spoke up first, figures he always wanted to get things done rather quickly when Eric was involved. "I called to ask Sookie a favor." Eric said looking at the blond with a mischievous smile on his face, Sookie grimaced and looked at Eric with a disgusted face, "Make this quick, what do you want from me?" she asked fixing her face to look more serious. "In my office, meet me in there." Eric said as he rose from his seat and motioned to Pam from across the bar to bring the little dancer. Pam quickly walked over to the stage that Hana was on and pulled her off, Hana looked relieved more than scared; she was at least getting off the stage.

Hana was shoved inside Eric's confined office once again, but this time she saw that there was a couple seated inside. The couple turned to look at Hana and she looked at them, the woman was blond, brown eyed, had tan skin and was wearing a lovely yellow date dress, the man she was sitting next was for sure a vampire, he had dark brown hair, even darker eyes and was dress properly, but she couldn't go on when she felt a twinge of invasion. Hana's eyes immediately crossed that of the woman's eyes and they stared at each other for the longest time until Eric came in, "I see you've already met my little dancer. Hana go to the next room until I send for you." Eric said, Hana looked at him with defiance, "Last time I checked you weren't my father." She said in a matter of fact voice that was dressed in total defiance, Eric made eye contact with Hana and for a while they glared at each other. "It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. Now go until I send for you." He snarled at her, now watching as she turned away from them and headed into the room next to the office, but not without a last look at the blond woman.

"Why can't I read her mind? Is this why you called me?" asked Sookie as she looked at Eric, who was now taking a seat behind his desk. Eric was wearing a black suite, a red dress shirt and black dress shoes; his hair wasn't completely slicked back only a few strands fell over his forehead and he was now looking at Sookie and admiring her.

"When I came back from Dallas I acquired that girl from Godric. She is rightfully mine now because she was Godric's claim. Would you believe that she's a tree spirit?" stated Eric, now sitting back into his chair and resting his forearms on it. "While that is very interesting, is that all you called us here for? Just to talk? Because if you're doing that, you must be very bored." Snorted Bill as he too sat back in his chair, Eric leaned over his desk and said, "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it. I was actually talking to Sookie." He retorted and now looked at her, "Like I asked you before, did you know that she was a tree spirit? Actually I'd like you to do something for me, Sookie." He finished now relaxing back into his chair, he watched as Sookie made a confused face.

"No, I didn't know they existed. What do you want me to do?" she asked him, now noticing that he was a little ticked off and didn't want to push the envelope like Bill almost did. "I want you to find out what her weakness is." He said and then continued, "Before you ask why, she's somehow put up a barrier around herself to keep me at bay. Although I don't know why?" he concluded. "Maybe because you've got her dancing in front of vampires, you've taken her out of her atmosphere and you're not the nicest vampire that should really be in control of a tree spirit? Umm, that might be why." Sookie shot back at Eric; she took a deep breath and went on, "Fine I'll do it." She answered and Bill looked over at her with a questioning look. "Why Sookie, we don't know her?" he asked even though he knew that the decision had already been made. Sookie looked over to Bill, "It's like being a vampire captured in silver, and it would be the same for a tree spirit being trapped in a gloomy room all day and night." She finished and looking back at Eric, "Am I right?" she asked and Eric once again leaned over his desk.

"She's in the other room waiting for you to talk to her." He said to her; Sookie stood up and headed to the door, but soon stopped when Eric said, "Besides I think she would open up to someone like you, seeing that you're so trusting." He mocked a little, feeling her blood boil when Sookie turned around to face him, "Well at least I don't think she'll trick me, unlike you." She barked back before opening the door and going inside the room.

Hana stood in front of the mirror wearing a light green flower dress, when someone opened the door from behind. Hana spun around only to find that it was the woman from before, "Who are you?" asked Hana, now looking at Sookie with much interest. "My name is Sookie Stackhouse, what's your name?" she now asked the girl in the green dress, "FuroHana, you can call me Hana if you'd like. Did Eric send you to talk to me?" she asked Sookie as she began to walk over to her, but Hana still kept her distance. "Yep, He, uh, wanted me to get to know you better…look I'm not going to lie to you. He wanted me to find out what your weaknesses were so that I would tell him." Explained Sookie, now looking very relieved as if though she took a load off her chest, Hana stepped forward and rested her hand on Sookie's shoulder. "Thank you for not lying to me, besides I could hear what you were all talking about in the office anyway. Although, it would be nice to know a friendly face and about Eric using you to learn about my weaknesses, he'd have to discover them himself. Tell him that and tell him that Godric discovered all of my weaknesses by himself." Laughed Hana as she walked over to the bed and sat down, she was soon followed by Sookie, "You know, I've never met anybody like you, ever. I want you to come back to Bon Temps with Bill and I, I want to get to know you as a friend and to take you out of this boring place. What do you think about that?" explained Sookie, making Hana smile in the process. "Come on let's get you all packed up and get out of here." She said excitedly to Hana, now helping her get ready.

Sookie came out of the room and found that Eric and Bill were still seated the way she left them, "She's coming home with us, if you don't mind Eric." She told him, Eric looked like he didn't like that idea. "How long is she going to be with you?" he asked as he eyed Sookie with suspicion , Eric then stood up and swiftly made his way over to her. Bill stood up, beat Eric to the punch, and stood in front of Sookie, "What did she tell you?" Eric growled over Bill's shoulder, His eyes glued to Sookie's. "You took her out of her environment and she needs to reconnect with what she's left behind. Eric you couldn't possibly think that she would go on like this, did you?" She asked him, now watching his expression change from anger to one of unbelievable understanding, which shocked Sookie. "She'll spend the week with you and she can come over for the weekend with me. That sounds fair enough, well Eric what do you think?" suggested Sookie still standing behind Bill.

"What is this divorce court? That we have to discuss as to whom gets custody of her?" snorted Eric showing his teeth as he smiled at the two of them. "Do you want me to do this or not?" threatened Sookie as the door behind them opened, Hana stepped out of from the room and saw the sight before her. Eric looked at Hana and straightened himself up, Hana held in her hands a small brown suite case, "Sookie said that she would take me to Bon Temps where ever that is. Could I go Eric?" asked Hana as she looked at Eric with hope clear in her eyes. Eric walked over to Hana, making Sookie and Bill move out of the way; He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "Promise me that you won't run and if you do I will find you. If you ever need me, you can call me and I will come for you." He said to her, now letting his hand drop from her chin, to the neck where he felt her calm pulse, and to her collarbone. Hana smiled at this, "When I have a solid reason to run from you I will do it and you won't be able to find me." She said in return, now moving away from him and walked towards Sookie, who was waiting for her at the office door, Hana turned around to look at Eric, "I will see you on Monday, Good-bye for now." She said now stepping out of the door with Sookie closing it as they left, leaving Eric with his thoughts.

For some strange reason Eric didn't want Hana to leave tonight, but he needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not posting last weekend, stuff was happening. I made it longer in the hope's that you'll let this one go. Hope you all like it, there's more to come! Read and Review! Enjoy!

Ch. 7: What's really going on?

Sookie kept asking Hana questions none stop like: How old are you? How many times have you been around the world? What's it like to be a tree spirit? Hana couldn't get over the fact that she actually left Fangtasia and that she was away from the ever confusing Eric Northman if only for a while. Sookie and Bill talked about things that lovers talked about and making Hana fall asleep with complete boredom, it was at that moment she wished she was elsewhere and not in a car with lovers. Sookie looked over her shoulder into the back seat and found Hana fast asleep, "Bill she's like a child… so fragile, small and innocent in every sense of the word." Expressed Sookie still looking at Hana with interest, she then looked over to Bill and smiled. "Well that 'innocent child' is running with Eric's group and I think we should be a little more careful around her." Warned Bill still staring at the road, but his tone was one of caution.

"That doesn't mean she's one of them. Bill I don't think Hana's like that, she seems very out of place to be running with Eric's group. You should try to get to know her, who knows you might find that she could be a good friend." Sookie stated now watching the small lights emanating from the tiny town of Bon Temps grow bigger, she placed her hand over Bills and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

- (DREAM) -

Hana had felt rough hands brush against her arms; the contact reminded her of the earth that was covered in snow because their skin was ice cold. Her cheek was being caressed and her forehead was met with cool kisses, she had never been touched this way and was reminded that this was the way Godric would show his affection, so she smiled with appreciation. "I missed you so much that now I dream of you, how silly I have been." She whispered into the air, she felt the presence before her move closer almost inches away from her face and rested themselves over her. "Hana I've missed your voice, your smell, and your dancing, my only regret is letting you leave with Sookie." Hana's eyes shot open only to find Eric laying almost on top of her, Hana tried to move away, but he held on to her.

Eric had gently pinned her down, his form over powering hers, Hana grew afraid of him, and she looked around herself wildly for a way of escape. She noticed that she was wearing only a light pink sleeveless silk night gown, Eric was shirtless, but was wearing black pants and both were almost covered by the darkness that surrounded them. He looked down at her with a playful grin, his well toned chest rested over her small figure, his muscled arms holding her slender ones down, his hair was messy almost wild and his faces very close to hers. "Eric, how are you in my dreams?" she asked him, now observing his eyes being overcome with undeniable wanting, she only knew his eyes to be cold and uncaring. "You tell me, I wonder if this is one of your powers and if it is I want to know how to weaken it. I can't be having these dreams when I know that there are enemies waiting for me to sleep, even if this dream seems a little too good to be true, I want you to stop." He commanded her, but Hana only looked more confused, "What? I thought you were doing this, not me? Your kind always conjures up these sorts of dreams, maybe you should wake up." She argued back trying to release herself, but he still held her down. She then looked into his eyes to see why he wouldn't let go, what she saw was beginning to make her worry. "Or we could always go with next option to pass the time until either one of us wakes up." He said rather seductively as he was now lowering himself almost kissing her.

(END DREAM) -

Hana shut her eyes and began to wish herself awake, suddenly she heard giggling nearby. She sat up quickly looking around with a frightened look, she saw Sookie standing at the foot of the bed, which must have meant that they were at her house, and was laughing her butt off. "Wow, that must have been some dream to make you want to wake up that badly!" exclaimed Sookie laughing so much that she rested her hands on the bed for support. Hana looked around and noticed the room was brightly lit up by the sun that shined in, there was a dresser with all kinds of objects like glass boxes, fake flowers placed in pots and random mirrors. "Am I in your home? Is this your room, it's very lovely." Hana complimented, now sitting upright on the bed.

After a while she stopped laughing and looked at Hana, "Thanks yeah I do live here, actually this is the guest room. C'mon let's get you dressed, we're going to Merlotte's." she said now going over to a white door next the bed, she opened it and walked inside. Hana got out of the bed and began to follow Sookie, "What's Merlotte's?" asked Hana looking at Sookie with confusion; Sookie came back out from with what looked to be a closet. "It's a restaurant and it's where I work, you'll love it there." Assured Sookie, placing a light blue dress on the bed in front of Hana, "I'm sorry I didn't want you to look too revealing and it's the only dress that would kind of fit you that I found in here." Sookie apologized, now looking at Hana with big eyes. Hana only laughed as she picked up the dress and began to clothe herself, after a while her and Sookie were in her little yellow car and were driving off.

The car ride wasn't long for Sookie at least, but for Hana it felt like a new adventure and the smell of the air only excited Hana more. Through Hana's eyes the world was a vast sea of colors, smells, and touch; a world always seen through a spirits eyes was an unforgettable thrill. Hana smiled to herself thinking that she would rather see the world this way then to ever have to live in a world where the only primary colors were red, black, and grey. She only wished that vampire's could see this way and perhaps then they wouldn't be so angry, but then again these thoughts were coming from a happy-go-lucky tree spirit, so she would probably keep her mouth shut on that subject.

Sookie came to a stop in front of a building with few cars, Hana looked at her with an interested face, "This is it. We're here, c'mon I'll introduce you!" exclaimed Sookie, now getting out of the car and waiting for Hana. Hana nervously got out of the car as well, but stood almost afraid of going inside and she looked at Sookie with an unsure face. "Hana no one's going to hurt you, in fact I don't think they'll see those flowers on your head. No offense, but I don't think these people believe in anything like that." Reassured Sookie, now going over to Hana, taking her hand and taking her inside the building that had a big old sign that reed: MERLOTTE'S Bar & Grill.

Upon entry Hana could smell the food being prepared and even though she no longer ate food any more, since water was now her only source of nourishment, she could imagine the sensation she would be having right now. Sookie was walking in front of her when a man almost taller than her and Hana, had light facial hair, with scruffy brown hair, blue eyes, was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt with jeans and boots, stepped out from what looked like the kitchen. "Sookie, you're early? Who's your friend?" asked the man, now giving Hana a once over with mild interest. "Sam this is Hana, Hana this is Sam Merlotte, He owns the bar." Informed Sookie, now stepping aside so that they could get a better look at each other. The man she called, Sam, walked a little closer and stuck out his hand to Hana, she shook his hand and they stayed that way for a while.

Sam was now looking at her with much more interest now that they were close enough; Hana noticed his eyes on her head no doubt looking at the cherry blossoms that were growing on her head, she finally let go and stood back, "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Sam Merlotte. So you own this place?" asked Hana still looking at him as if he wasn't looking at flowers that grew from her head. "Umm, yeah! I own it, the restaurant I mean. Come in!" he exclaimed now motioning with his hands for her to follow, Sookie looked at Hana and nodded for her to do so because she had to get ready for work.

Hana walked to the front of the dining area and was shown to a seat by Sam, he led her to the bar and watched her take a seat, "So uh, what can I get for you?" He asked, now walking over and taking his place behind the bar. "I'll pay for her breakfast, Sam, she doesn't have money." Spoke Sookie walking into the dining area tying an apron to her waist, she looked at Hana and winked that this was on her. Hana smiled and said, "Thank you Sookie, you're so kind. Umm, I'll have water." She told Sam, he looked at her with confusion plain on his face. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" he asked, now walking over to where the glasses were kept, he took one out and filled it with water, then brought it over to her. Hana took the glass almost shyly and began to drink it, from behind her the front door swung open and two men walked in.

Sookie looked up from cleaning the tables she was in charge of waiting, one of the men she knew was her brother, Jason Stackhouse, and the other his close friend, Hoyt Fortenberry. "Hey Sook, how you been?" Jason asked now walking over to one of her tables and sitting down, Hoyt followed right after. They sat across from each other, "Fine and Dandy, You Jason? How have you been Hoyt?" she asked, now taking out her note pad and a pen. After she got their orders and chatted with the two for a while, she turned to leave just as she was about to turn around Jason caught her wrist and pulled her back. Sookie looked confused, maybe he didn't want what he ordered, "Hey sis, who's that, the girl sitting by the bar?" he asked, now eyeing Hana with mischievous interest. "She's a friend, but I don't think you're her type and besides I don't think you should be causing trouble." Sookie warned now going over to the kitchen window and dropping off their orders.

"What the hell does she mean I'm not her type? I'ma go talk to her." Jason stood up and walked over to the bar where Hana was sitting at. Hana looked at Sookie, who was walking over to her when one of the men took a seat next to her; she and Sookie had an eye to eye conversation in which Sookie instructed for Hana to act normal. "I'm Jason Stackhouse; you're not from around here are you? What's your name?" he asked now edging closer making Hana move back. She looked at him and took in his appearance: blue eyed (like every other man she's met), his skin was a bit tanned, masculine build, blonde hair, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and boots. "My name's Hana, it's nice to meet you." She said smiling at him then turning back to her glass of water; Sam walked up to the bar, picked up a random glass cup, and started cleaning it. Hana felt that he was there to listen in on the conversation, she felt a little safe knowing he and Sookie were close by. "So where you from? What brings you to Bon Temps?" he questioned her as he began to smile at her, Hana felt very uncomfortable with the way things were that she would be grateful if Eric walked through the front doors. Hana mentally slapped her forehead, what was she thinking? Bringing Eric into her thoughts? It was bad enough that she now had to deal with him in her dreams.

"She's visiting me, Jason, now go sit back down. Your order's almost ready and I think you owe Hoyt an apology for ditching him." Scolded Sookie now watching Jason stand up and walk casually over to the table where Hoyt sat, but not without a last look at Hana. "See you later." He said now taking a seat at his booth. Hana sighed in relief only to have Sam laugh in the process, "Wow, your standards must be through the roof if you're happy to have him leave you alone." He said as he went back to cleaning the glasses and then he looked up, "You hungry now?" he asked Hana with an eye brow raised, she nodded from side to side. "No, but would it be too much trouble if I can have some more water?" she asked now slightly pushing the empty glass toward him. Sam looked suspicious, but never the less he took the cup and went to fill it with water. Sookie came over at Hana's side, "My brothers gonna leave soon so you can relax after he leaves, ok?"Sookie assured Hana with a warm smile. "Good morning Sookie, Sam!" exclaimed a woman with long fire red hair, who was now making her way over to the bar. She was wearing the same uniform that Sookie had only that she was a little older then her and looked about Sam's age.

"Morning Arlene." Greeted Sam now coming back with the glass of water and resting it in front of Hana, Hana watched Arlene with interest, but was soon lost when another person walked through the employee door, Hana had gathered, this time it was a dark skinned woman with long black braided hair, she had dark brown eyes and from Hana's point of view was very lovely. "Morning everybody, anybody shown up yet?" asked the woman, now making her way over behind the bar. Sookie quickly walked over to her friend, "Hana this is Tara Thorton, Tara meet Hana." Sookie introduced the two women; Tara made eye contact with Hana. "Hi, I'm Tara it's nice to meet you, Hanna?" she sounded confused at how to pronounce the name.

"It's Hana with one 'n' and it's very nice to meet you as well. My name is Japanese so as to make things more clear." Explained Hana forming a smile and then looking back at her glass of water, now feeling a bit awkward with Sam still looking at her. "She's a new friend I made; she'll only get a chance to see me on the weekends so we're trying to make the most of it." Said Sookie, now following some new customers that walked in. The day went on rather quickly and come night fall things would surely be the same, well Hana hoped. She had gotten to know Tara and found that she was fond of her conversations with Sam; it seemed that they had some things in common like animals and the love of nature. Then Hana looked around herself, starting to study the faces that were close by, she noticed that she wasn't the only one people watching. It seemed that Sookie's strange brother, Jason, whom she found strange, was sitting at another table and looking at her with a very unnerving smile. "Good evening, Hana, how are you fairing here?" came the soothing southern accent that was Bill's voice, Hana looked up at him with eyes full of joy. "Thank goodness you're here. Sookie's brother, Jason, will not stop looking at me and it's making me very nervous." Whispered Hana, now receiving a chuckle from Bill, Bill thought that he would take Sookie's advice and try to be friendly to the tree spirit.

Bill took a seat next to Hana so that they might talk, he spotted Sookie waiting tables to his far left and bowed his head in a greeting kind of way, he then turned back to Hana, "So what do you think of Bon Temps? Is it to your liking?" he asked with a smile plain on his face to show her that he could be trustworthy. Hana smiled up at him and was about to answer when somebody pushed open the front door of the restaurant, from the darkness outside came Eric and he stood there as everybody in Merlotte's had their eyes on the tall vampire. His own eyes on Hana, "We need to talk."


End file.
